Eternal
by MysteryCharm53
Summary: This is a parody of My Immortal, the worst fanfiction ever written.   It is the year 1999 and American Muggleborn witch Mary-Sue Wilson has been kidnapped by a Death Eater and had her memory permanently modified. Rated T to be safe.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Eternal

A _My Immortal _parody.

**Author's Note:** This story is loosely based on the notorious My Immortal, possibly the most horribly written fan fiction in the world.

I do not own the Harry Potter books, My Immortal, or any other references made while writing this.

By the way, everything in **bold** is extracts from _My Immortal. _

Enjoy!

P.S. Only read this fan fiction if you have read _My Immortal_.

P.P.S. The character Ciara is based on me :) Hope she's not too much of a Mary-Sue. I tried to focus it on everyone else!

**Chapter 1:**

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked through the carriages of the Hogwarts Express, they passed many familiar people. Ernie McMillan, the Patil twins, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom (who both joined them), Katie Bell, and Hannah Abbott. But they were not expecting to meet two new people when they came across a compartment near the end of the last carriage.

The girls were sitting by themselves, talking quickly and secretively. One was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and canvas shoes.

The other was wearing the weirdest outfit any wizard or witch had ever seen: a restricting midnight corset, a leather skirt, pink fishnet tights and the most ridiculous black boots. Her hair looked like it had been dyed many times, and was now multicoloured.

Then she looked up and saw the group standing at the door. Her eyes were an ugly shade of orangey-brown. She had thick eyeliner and black lipstick on. It made her look kind of sick.

The expression on her face was awestruck. Harry and the rest took this as their cue to continue walking past, but as Harry turned, he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Come sit with us!" the weirdly dressed girl exclaimed; her eyes full of excitement, before dragging them all one by one into the compartment.

Her friend gave them a sympathetic look and pulled the other girl back into her seat.

"So what are your names? I'm Ebony, and this is Willow" said the leather-clad girl.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville" said Harry.

"Nice to meet you" said Willow quickly, smiling.

Ebony began to speak, but Willow put a finger to her lips and said "Shh! I'm talking!" Then she gave Ebony a bottle of red liquid that Harry could have mistaken for blood, but Luna whispered into his ear that it was a potion that maintains modified memory. She added that it had had to be taken at least twice a day for full effect, and it had been invented by Cornelius Fudge.

Harry found this kind of hard to believe, but Luna had given up on particularly bizarre theories lately. She had been visiting the Burrow a lot over the holidays, as her house was not far away.

She also had been playing with the gnomes in the garden, and Ron found this hilarious.

It had been a while, and Harry was starting to think the train would pull in at Hogsmeade Station any minute now.

"Don't you think I look like Amy Lee!" said Ebony suddenly, making them all jump.

"Uh…" mumbled Ginny, Luna and Ron.

Hermione sneaked a glance at Harry. Only she, Harry and Ebony seemed to know who Amy Lee was, seeing as they were Muggle-born.

"Well! Don't I?" shrieked Ebony.

'Yes?" said Hermione. Everyone nodded in silent agreement. Ebony looked satisfied and sank back in her seat; gazing out the window.

Harry and Ron stared at Willow. She rolled her eyes and rose up her hand as if to say 'I'll tell you later."

Then there was a delighted screech as Ebony pointed out the window, the train had arrived at Hogwarts.

As they stepped off the train and were walking towards the Thestral-drawn carriages, Ebony gave another little excited scream and ran towards one of the Thestrals.

"OHMYGOD! A UNICORN! It's- it's SO CUTE!" she squealed, running her hand over its emaciated nose. "OW!"

The Thestral had bitten her finger. It was snarling at Ebony, so Hermione and Willow ran over to lead her away.

"Bad unicorn!" Ebony shouted as she was being lifted into the carriage.

"_Sorry_." Willow whispered to the rest.

Harry thought to himself that if Ebony thought Thestrals were unicorns, then what did Dementors look like to her?

On the way to the Great Hall, while Ebony was busy talking to Fred and George Weasley (who were enjoying it immensely) Willow was explaining Ebony's situation to Harry, Ron and Hermione in a low voice.

"Her memory was modified, and now she thinks she's a gothic vampire witch who's in Slytherin. Her name was originally Mary-Sue. She has a vivid imagination, so if she thinks you're gothic satanists, I wouldn't be surprised. She'll imagine the world to be exactly like hers"

Harry just stared. Ron had zoomed over to the Gryffindor table and was stuffing his face with chicken drumsticks and black forest gateau. Hermione, however, was nodding understandingly, and taking down notes in a small ringbinded book.

As they all joined Ron at the table, Willow continued. "My name is really Georgia. But call me Willow, and call Mary-Sue Ebony. I'm looking after her as part of my Healer training. She thinks I'm her best friend, and in the same year as her. But I'm not. I'm 25 years old."

Harry disagreed. She looked 17 or 18. Or maybe that was a spell or a potion she had used?

She seemed to have read his mind. "I'm a Metamorphmagus."

Harry thought of Tonks, and grinned, remembering all the good times they had all had at Grimmald Place. Hermione seemed to have noticed too, and was also smiling. Ron was still eating, and checked his watch every now and then, probably to see of Wizards of Waverly Place had started yet. (AN: Lol 'A Very Potter Musical' anyone? If not, look it up.)

Back at Gryffindor Tower, in the comfy armchairs by the blazing fire, the trio discussed what they had learned.

"I can't help but feel sorry for her" said Hermione.

"Willow said Ebony swears a lot." said Harry.

"Well, we know she'll love Dumbledore, then" laughed Ron. The Headmaster did not accept foul language much.

"So we just need to help Willow look after her, and she'll be alright?" asked Harry.

"Well, no. I was told that Ebony can invent things in her mind that aren't necessarily true, like plots and storylines. We'll have to watch out for that" said Hermione.

"_Can't we just send her to St Mungo's_?" exclaimed Harry and Ron together.

"She technically is, seeing as she under trainee Healer supervision. Personally, Ebony should really be put in the long term ward, under professional care, but she'd wander off, like Lockhart does. And besides, you really think we'd get away with that**?**"

Harry sighed deeply, sinking back into his chair. This was going to be fun.

Meanwhile, Ebony was sitting in her bedroom writing in her new diary:

**Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next afternoon, Draco Malfoy wandered into Potions with his gangsta posse, yo. As he looked around the dungeon classroom, he noticed the girl that everyone must be talking about. That crazy chick that dresses in leather and lace, and she doesn't bother with robes. Her left eye was twitching, and she was skolling some red liquid that looked revolting.

He sat down, with an evidently disgusted look on his face, looking over at Harry and Weasel. They looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Hermione walked in and sat next to Ciara, a Ravenclaw student. Ciara used to be friends with Cho Chang, but then Cho turned out to be a total bitch, and she decided to leave the group and start hanging with Luna's friends instead. Ciara knew Luna quite well, and she hoped her friends were just as accepting.

The door slammed, and a tense silence fell over the classroom. Professor Snape had just walked in.

"_Snape! You fucking poser prep!_" Ebony snarled under her breath.

The Potions professor just walked straight past her, but Draco could have sworn he

caught a glimpse of a tiny smirk on Snape's face.

"Today, students, we are discussing the properties of the Draught of Peace. This is a very difficult potion to make, yet alone analyze. And _Potter_, as you know, I have confiscated your, shall we say, _modified_ textbook from you, so you cannot cheat your way through classes this year. You may collect your new textbook from me after class."

"Dobby's sock!" Harry exclaimed just loud enough for Ron to hear. Ron suppressed a laugh, for Snape was staring at them both quite intently.

The Potions lesson dragged on for what seemed like hours, but finally it was over. Harry had to stay behind to collect his new Potions textbook, Willow and Ebony were retreating to the Slytherin common room, and Ron realised that he needed to study for the Care of Magical Creatures practical coming up next week. Hermione and Ciara were left standing in the corridor by themselves.

A little while later, Harry found Ciara, Luna and Hermione sitting under a tree by the shimmering lake, giggling while waving their wands and saying a spell that caused gleaming bubbles to flow out the ends. It was a hot and sunny day, and this tree was one of the only trees by the lake.

"Hi, Harry. Do you like Hermione's spell?" murmured Ciara with an air of someone who was in a trance. She was beginning to sound a lot like Luna, who was lying on the grass, waving her wand aimlessly and letting her bubbles float around her in a giant spiral.

"Uh, yeah it's cute. Listen, um, Hermione, do you know where Cedric is?" asked Harry.

"I saw him walk into the Great Hall when we were going down the Grand Staircase. Why?" Hermione replied.

"Nothing" said Harry, before hastily getting up and striding across the grounds to the castle.

As Hermione and Ciara sat there, watching him leave with mystified expressions on their faces, Luna sat up abruptly, looking at the others, smiling.

"Did I miss anything?" she enquired.

Neither of them answered, because Ebony had just wandered out the castle doors. They and many other people near them watched as Draco Malfoy walked up and started talking to her.

"What is he doing?" said Luna interestingly.

"Probably something bad; knowing Draco." muttered Hermione. _"I'll have to talk to him later about this!" _she thought.

Indeed there was a sly smirk on Malfoy's face as he stealthily poured a purple liquid into the bottle of crimson potion that Ebony held in her hand.

Hermione noticed the violet mixture, and seemed to recognize it, because she yelled "EBONY!"

Ebony heard Hermione's shrill voice carry across the grounds, and immediately started walking towards the three girls sitting on the grass, leaving Draco to smile wickedly at Hermione and proudly saunter off.

"Yeah?" Ebony said as she dropped onto the grass.

"Uh… what' ya got there?" asked Ciara.

"Blood, why?" said Ebony suspiciously.

'Oh, no reason…" mumbled Hermione.

"Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way! How dare you walk off on me!" yelled Willow playfully from a few metres away. She was pacing towards them with a smile on her face.

"Uh, Willow, you might want to check Ebony's blood to see if its, uh, you know…" began Ciara.

"Fresh enough." finished Hermione with a scared look on her face; Ebony had just taken a swig from the small bottle that they were talking about.

Willow's smile had disappeared.

"Yeah, you go do that!" said Luna, getting up, pulling Ebony up, and pushing the two of them towards the school. Luna whispered to Willow. "_Draco tampered with it._"

Willow nodded vigorously and dragged Ebony away. Ebony looked fantastically confused as she was taken away from what was, seconds ago, a warm welcome to sit down.

**I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
>"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!<br>"What's up Draco?" I asked.  
>"Nothing." he said shyly.<br>But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As soon as they got in the door, Willow snatched the small bottle from Ebony's grasp and waved her wand around it in a complicated fashion, muttering words under her breath.

The potion flashed a metallic violet colour. Willow sighed deeply. There was nothing she could do. This bottle of potion was damaged beyond repair, at least until some more could be made, and that would take months. Willow was surely going to be fired from St Mungos for this.

Sure enough, five seconds later, an owl was rapping at the window. Ebony went to reach for it, but Willow pushed her out of the way and opened the scroll.

_Dear Miss Georgia Smith,_

_At 2:34, some foreign liquid was mixed unwillingly with your client's prescriptive potion. _

_Because you were not there to prevent this occurring, your duties as a trainee Healer have been removed until further notice._

_Meet at the Entrance Hall at 5:30pm to hand over your badge._

Willow looked over the piece of parchment to see Ebony patting the owl on the head. She felt Willow's eyes on her, and looked up.

"What does it say!" she said.

"I'm-I'm expelled." Willow said shortly, and started packing her things.

"Why?"

"Uh…I didn't do my maths homework."

A few hours after Willow had gone down to the Entrance Hall, Ebony began to hallucinate.

The potion that Draco had used was something that he had made in class. He did not know what it did, but he wanted to test it out on someone. Who better than Ebony? But Draco was in for a nasty surprise. The potion he had created seemed to be an incredibly long-lasting version of Amortentia, the strongest love potion ever created. His version of the potion would make Ebony fall asleep and use her crazy mind to dream crazy things.

Ebony, since her brain was damaged, thought that all her friends were gothic, and that everyone else were 'preps'. She had also taken to calling Harry 'Vampire', which irritated Harry no end, until he found out that most of his friends had 'nicknames' too. Now it was just a joke between them.

But now that she had this potion, she would fall in love with Draco.

Hermione had tried using 'Obliviate' on Ebony, but after it failed to work, she remembered Willow telling her once that that spell did not work on severely damaged people like Ebony. Because of this, Hermione was feeling rather frustrated because her magic had let her down.

Meanwhile, Ebony had the idea that Draco wanted to take her to see Good Charlotte, who she thought were playing at Hogsmeade that night. Draco was walking past her on the way to his first class, when Ebony suddenly gasped, causing him to jump.

"Yes, of course I'll go with you to see Good Charlotte!"

"_Damn_" thought Draco.

"Uh…okay." he said to her. "_Gonna have to think of a way to deal with this_"

Ebony continued to follow him (and Harry) around everywhere he went, and since she too was in Slytherin, he could not escape her clutches.

Draco Malfoy was absolutely terrified.

That night, before Ebony left to go to the 'concert', she drank some of the modified potion. She immediately dropped to the floor, asleep. Draco didn't have to go anywhere that night. She was dreaming of the situation all by herself; and believing it was reality.

So the next morning, she wrote in her diary about what she thought had taken place.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"  
>It was….Dumbledore!<strong>

_**He's such a prep. I hate him. I think he had a headache because he was swearing a lot. Anyway we were sent to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall and we were let off the hook because Draco said that he loved me, so Snape said we could leave lolz.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Albus Dumbledore was very confused. A Slytherin student (well he remembered sorting her into Slytherin, but she wasn't wearing her school uniform) had just stood in front of him while he was going to breakfast, and yelled at him about things that he didn't understand. Somewhere in between all the swear words, he caught 'Charlotte', 'prep', 'Draco', 'concert', 'forest', 'sex', 'headache' and 'Snape'.

Meanwhile Draco was dreading facing Ebony that day. He was sure something strange had gone down in her head last night.

Sure enough, when he sat down at the Slytherin table, there was Ebony. But she wasn't looking at him; she was talking to Harry, over by the Gryffindor table. What was Potter doing, talking to a deranged Slytherin?

Weasel and Hermione were keeping their eyes on Ebony, making sure she didn't do anything strange.

Luna had joined them for breakfast, and she was playing with a Sugar Quill. Neville was staring at the quill; no doubt he wanted to eat it.

And Ciara was talking to Cedric, who was visiting for the day.

But as Draco looked closer, he saw that Harry had a pained expression on his face. Ebony was doing all the talking, it seemed, but Draco had no idea what she was saying, as he was on the other side of the room. So he got up and approached the four of them.

(Since the war ended, most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors still hate each other, but Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest were all on good terms.)

Ebony was saying something about vampires while Harry just stared at her. Ron and Hermione had started their own conversation, so Draco walked over to join them. As he walked past, Ebony suddenly roared, startling him and making him almost tip over Ron's goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione giggled, she was probably reminded of Luna's roaring lion hat a few years ago. Luna herself was eating her Sugar Quill. Neville watched her, disappointed.

After a while, Ebony stopped talking to Harry, and sat down next to Draco.

"Hey B'loody Mary, Hey Diablo. Draco, you said you had a surprise for me?" she asked.

"Uh…" He turned to Hermione for help, silently pleading with his eyes. Hermione just shrugged with an expression that said 'Sorry, I don't know how to deal with a crazy person.' Ebony noticed nothing; she was staring into space, waiting for Draco's reply.

"Yeah, sure…?" he finally responded.

"Okay! C'mon, let's go!" she squealed as she pulled him upright and dragged him through the giant double doors.

A couple of hours later, in Potions, Ebony randomly burst in, Draco wandering in behind her. She looked livid, he looked distressed.

"**VAMPIRE POTTER YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"** she screamed.

Harry turned in his seat, saw Ebony, and then spun back around, almost dunking his head into the fizzling cauldron on his desk.

"**I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" **she said.

"_.God. Shut UP!"_ muttered Pansy Parkinson under her breath.

Snape glared at Ebony. "No one cares. You are late to class. Now sit down and do your work."

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" Ebony yelled as she ran out of the room.

Draco walked in and sunk down into his seat on the other side of the room from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Snape glanced at Draco and said. "Class dismissed. Your homework is a three foot essay on the Draught of Peace, because you all fail at making it without Ebony Way ruining the lesson."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As Cedric walked out of the Great Hall, around the corner and down the stairs towards the basement (the Hufflepuff common room), he laughed at how strange that Ebony girl was. How could they let someone like that be enrolled at Hogwarts? Luckily Cedric had finished school, so he didn't have to see her too many times a day. But he liked to visit the castle as often as possible; he didn't live too far away.

Cedric usually stayed for just a day, arriving early in the morning and leaving late at night, but this time he decided to stay for a few weeks at a time. He had moved out of home, and was living alone, so he thought he should spend some more time with his friends who were still at school.

He had asked Dumbledore if he could stay at Hogwarts for a while. Dumbledore agreed to let him stay in his old dormitory, but was doubtful Cedric would survive hanging around Ebony.

Ciara, the new addition to the group, was amused by Ebony. Hermione had explained what had happened to her. Sure, it was a tragic story, but Ciara had to try not to chortle when Ebony said something particularly eccentric.

Because Ciara was Muggleborn, she had brought Muggle items with her to Hogwarts. She had an iPod, which she let people listen to whenever they wanted to experience 'Muggle magic' or when they were bored and had nothing else to do during a study break. Because there was no electricity, Ciara charged her iPod with her wand.

She liked Evanescence, which Ebony was very excited about, unfortunately.

Ebony also liked Ciara a lot because Ciara had grown her hair and dyed it black (using magic). She had a blue streaked fringe and purple ends. Ciara only did this because she was tired of her shortish, boring, dark brown hair, and she loved the colours blue, purple, and black. She was naturally pale, and had been teased a lot about it at her Muggle school when she was little.

And she was NOT gothic. This fact Ebony did not understand.

Right now, Ciara was curled up on an armchair by the fire in Ravenclaw Tower, listening to Paramore (her favourite band.) She had promised Draco that he could listen to Lady Gaga later on that evening when she made her way down to hang out with him and the rest of her friends out in the castle grounds.

Their group of friends was made up of people from all the different houses.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were in Gryffindor, Luna and Ciara were in Ravenclaw, Cedric was in Hufflepuff, and Draco, Ebony and Willow were in Slytherin. But since Willow was suspended; she would be back when she could prove her worth at St Mungos.

Luna slid down the banister from the girls' dormitories and dropped onto the wooden floor with a thud, which alarmed Ciara.

"Did you hear about Draco?" Luna asked.

"No, what happened?" Ciara looked mortified.

"Well, you know how he looked really scared in Potions the other day? Apparently Ebony raped him."

"Is this true? That's outrageous! Somebody should arrest her!" Ginny cried. She was sitting cross-legged on a branch.

Draco wasn't listening. He was too busy listening to Ciara's iPod.

"_Rah rah rah ah ah, roma roma-mah, Gaga ooh la-lah, want your bad romance" _he sung under his breath, sitting against the tree trunk.

"I think we should send her to Azkaban!" said Harry. He was hanging upside down by his legs from the same branch Ginny was sitting on.

"We can't, she's already mentally damaged, so sending her there would probably be illegal." Hermione pointed out, smiling. She was sitting on the grass next to Ron.

"HI GUYZ!1" yelled Ebony from the castle steps.

"Oh no here she comes…" muttered Cedric. He was lying on his back on the ground next to Ciara, who was using her wand to change the colour of Cedric's shoes. Right now they were purple.

"I think Ebony's nice." said Luna. She was sitting by Cedric's feet, watching the colour change every ten seconds. She was also making a daisy chain for Ginny.

Ebony ran over to the tree where they were all gathered.

"There you are Draco! I'm sorry that I was mad at you for thinking that you cheated on me with Vampire and I'm sorry Vampire for accusing you. But I'm not sorry for pissing off Snape. He's such a prep." she gushed.

"Yeah, don't you ever do that ever again. Harry's MY boyfriend!" snapped Ginny. Harry swung up and around so he was sitting with Ginny on the branch, putting his arm around her.

Cedric, Ciara and Luna laughed at Cedric's orange shoes.

"JEEZ JENNY I ALREADY SAID SORRY OKAY!" screamed Ebony.

"Calm down!" said Neville.

Ebony stopped, looked at Neville, and smiled as she sat down beside Hermione.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"_Walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it move that bitch crazy, walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it I'm a free bitch, baby" _murmured Draco.

"Oh nothing much, we were just discussing how much homework we have for Charms this week" said Luna.

"Ha-ha, you guys have school." smiled Cedric, his now yellow shoes blinding everyone.

"Shuddup Cedric. Just because you're older than us. Shouldn't you be getting drunk at the Three Broomsticks or something?" said Harry playfully.

"I have no idea who he is" said Ebony, pointing at Cedric.

"That's because you're too busy RAPING DRACO, MAYBE?" yelled Ginny.

"What? I didn't rape him!" said Ebony, stunned.

Harry put his hand over Ginny's mouth. "Sorry, Ebony. Ginny's been a bit strange lately. Just ignore her."

"I'll say she's been strange! She hates me! She thinks I raped Draco! And now I'm sad cause Voldemort came and gave me a gun to kill Vampire but I don't want to!" cried Ebony, and with that, she ran off.

"Sorry, Ginny. I had to say that. Remember, her brain's screwed up." warned Harry.

"All good. As long as you guys don't think I'm weird!" giggled Ginny.

"Did she mention Voldemort giving her a gun?" laughed Cedric. His shoes were pink.

"_I want your loving, I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance"_ sung Draco quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Harry Potter was in love. No, it wasn't with Ginny, nor Hermione, not even Cho Chang (that bitch) He was in love with one Draco Malfoy. Harry was sure that Draco was happy with Harry's company. Every time they looked at each other, Harry felt his face heat up and his pants grow tighter. Draco was amazing, but Harry had to tread lightly if he wanted to keep his sexuality inconspicuous. So he started dating Ginny...

Cedric Diggory adored two people. He loved Ciara with all his heart, he really did, but then there was Harry. Harry freaking Potter. Homosexuality was not accepted well in the wizarding world, but Cedric didn't care. He wanted both Ciara and Harry, if he could, though he knew it would never work. Neither of the two would want to take part in a three-way relationship. Only in his dreams...

Ciara was happy. She was secretly dating Cedric Diggory, the most generous, kind, loving, handsome boy in school. It was nice that he visited a lot, so she didn't have to leave school. What she didn't understand was why they were keeping their relationship a secret. Cedric had told her it was because he wasn't ready to make it official yet. But she had the slight feeling that he was hiding a secret from her...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"…And then he gave me a gun and said **'Thou must! If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!' **And I got real scared and stuff-" said Ebony, who was telling Luna what she thought had happened after she accused Harry and run out of class, when in fact she had drunk some of Draco's potion.

"Hey you guys, have you seen Crookshanks? I've lost him!" said Hermione worryingly.

"No sorry. Maybe I should help you find him!" said Luna hurriedly, getting up and walking off with Hermione before Ebony could protest. "You were right…she _is _weird. She thinks Voldemort is still alive. Next she's gonna tell us that Draco's dead."

"OMFG DRACO'S DEAD!" screamed Ebony in the middle of the Slytherin common room. Draco looked up from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak (which he was using to hide from Ebony)

"NOOOOOOOO!" She ran up to her dorm. A while later, Draco heard her scream:

"**EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!"**

She ran back down the stairs again, in a completely different outfit, her hair wet. She had obviously just taken a bath.

Snape walked in from his office.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ebony ran out of the room.

Snape just spun on his heel and walked out again.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were visiting Hagrid. Ebony ran in.

"Ew!' she said. "I can't believe you're in love wit me, Hargrid!1 Same goes for Cedric!" She ran out again.

There was silence.

"What just happened?" asked Harry.

"Wait…I'm not in love with Ebony either…" said Cedric. "What the fuck?"

Ciara just laughed along with Ron and Harry.

"She thinks everyone loves her!" said a familiar voice.

It was Willow, holding her suitcases. 'Hey guys, I'm back. Did you miss me?"

Ciara ran up to Willow and hugged her. "Georgia! It's been torture without you! Ebony's crazier than ever!"

"Really? Well I made some more potions. And don't call me Georgia, please. Ebony might hear and get confused. Oh, hi Cedric. I haven't seen you around much." said Willow.

"Uh, you've been away…" he reminded her.

"So you're working at St Mungos again, Willow?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, they're letting me take care of Ebony again. I got off with a warning after I explained that she wandered off on me." laughed Willow. "Where's Draco?"

"He's visiting Hagrid. He's gonna help Draco with the potion problem. Ebony's been talking about a mission she has to do or something, so he's gonna use that to make her fall in love with someone else"

Every night since Willow left, Ebony had been drinking her 'Draco Love' potion and dreaming these vivid 'real' dreams, then telling everyone about them.

Over the next few nights she dreamed of screwing Harry, Dumbledore being a meanie, going to Voldemort's 'lair', Draco singing to her in class, going to Hot Topic and a MCR concert where MCR were really Voldemort and some Death Eaters.

Ebony frowned as she tried to remember the mind-blowing details of her dreams.

**We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Dracos. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.**

**"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGoggle who was watching us and so was everyone else.**

**"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.**

Hermione was walking through the huge double doors into the Great Hall when Ebony caught up to her.

"Why did you run away so fast? I yelled at you to wait for me!" said Ebony. She had indeed, and it had startled some first years.

Hermione sighed. "Sorry" she said shortly, removing the quill from behind her ear before sitting down to wait for the _Daily Prophet _to be delivered (so she had an excuse not to talk to Ebony.) The owl arrived, and Hermione disappeared behind the paper.

Ron and Harry hastily clambered onto the bench on their side of the table and impatiently waited for food to appear. They were practising Quidditch that day, and needed the strength. (That was Ron's excuse)

Luna glided over and placed herself next to Hermione, opening the _Quibbler. _She put the Spectrespecs on and turned the magazine upside down.

Ginny stormed over to where the others were sitting and dropped into the space next to Harry, kissing him on the lips for at least 5 seconds before grabbing the nearest jug of pumpkin juice. Ebony scowled at Ginny.

Ciara wandered over to sit next to Luna, threw her copy of _Twilight: Eclipse_ at Ebony's head, and sat down before Ebony could start to yell.

Cedric grinned at everyone as he sat down, and asked Hermione if he could borrow the Daily Prophet when she had finished reading it. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he would steal it from her anyway. He looked at what Ebony was reading, and stuck his tongue out, commenting on the main male character.

"Edward lives in the forest and sparkles. Dude, he's not a vampire, he's a FAIRY."

Neville found a seat next to Ron, putting Trevor the toad in the middle of the table. Trevor knocked over a few goblets as he hopped away out of sight. Neville sat down, saw that Trevor was no longer there, and began searching for him.

Draco sat next to Neville, keeping as far away from Ebony as possible. He picked Trevor up off the floor and put him on the table. Harry conjured a cage. Draco put Trevor inside it, and gave it to Neville.

Pansy Parkinson looked across the Hall at Draco, and waved, batting her eyelashes. Draco sighed heavily, and turned his attention to Harry, who was stifling laughter. Ron was choking over his breakfast.

Willow sat next to Ebony, asking how she was and saying hello to everyone else at the table. Her hair stuck up at wild angles and her clothes had been thrown on haphazardly. Maybe she woke up and realised that Ebony was not there, causing panic.

"OMG Dumbledore is such a fucking poser!" said Ebony loudly.

Everyone rolled their eyes and looked away. Ebony continued fuming about Dumbledore, thinking they were all angry too.

"Oh, by the way, I found Crookshanks. He was by the gates to the Forbidden Forest. Don't know why." said Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Ebony dreamed that night that she had gone back in time to do part of her mission, which was to go back in time and seduce a past Voldemort.

Draco was told about this, and went to visit Hagrid again, who was going to help Draco make some more of his 'insane Amortentia' so Ebony would fall in love with Voldemort.

Ebony had started to take her potion during study hours as well, which annoyed Willow, as she could keep a proper eye on Ebony.

"Hey guys I just got back from the 80's." Ebony said as she drew near the tree by the lake.

"Okay. That's nice." said Willow sweetly, pulling up the grass around her and putting it on Harry's hair. He was asleep face down next to her, letting the sun warm his back.

Luna had conjured a canvas and some paint, and was painting a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, her radish earrings glinting in the sunlight.

Cedric was watching Luna and her painting, the brush moving across the canvas as fast as lightning...

"Hey Vampire, where's Jenny?" Ebony asked, waking him.

Harry sat up, shaking the grass out of his hair.

"_Ginny_ was too aggressive and clingy, so I broke up with her. She's probably sulking somewhere." he answered with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"YUSS!" screamed Ebony before running off. Willow got up and followed her.

"I hope Draco and Hagrid get that potion ready soon, she's really getting on my nerves" said Luna.

Cedric suddenly got up and muttered something about homework before walking towards the castle.

Luna banished the canvas and paint, promising herself she'd finish the painting later, and said goodbye to Harry before making her way back to Ravenclaw Tower.

Harry was alone. He decided to follow Cedric.

He turned round a corner and found Cedric talking to someone by the stairs. Or so he thought. However, curiosity got the better of him and he walked closer to see who it was.

"_Didn't Cedric say something about homework?_" he thought.

He suddenly stopped, his eyes widened, and he quickly turned around, almost sprinting back the way he came.

Draco and Hagrid had been successful. They had brewed quite a lot of potion over the past week. They both had three small cauldrons each to give to Ebony.

Hagrid's plan was to mask their potion so it looked like blood, and let Willow give Ebony her real prescriptive potion whenever she needed it.

But some of their potion had not been able to be turned red, it was still purple. One of them would just have to pour it into her 'blood' whenever Ebony wasn't looking. They would save that potion for last.

Willow would probably have to be fired, but Draco had told her Hagrid's plan, and she did not really mind. Besides, someone more qualified could look after her.

Willow suggested asking for another Metamorphmagus to turn into her and keep her nickname, so that Ebony would not suspect a thing.

So it was sorted. That Friday, the night that Ebony said she was going to seduce 'Satan'; they would let Willow do the honours of giving Ebony their custom Amortentia.

Ginny Weasley was quite upset. Harry had dumped her and she didn't know why; he had refused to tell her.

She really wanted him back, she thought they were going to get married and live happily ever after. But Harry had other ideas.

What, she wondered, was the cause of his sudden departure?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Hermione stared at Harry.

"You what?" she said with incredulity.

"I saw Cedric and-" Harry began, but was interrupted by Ciara, Ginny and Draco sitting down opposite them. "I'll explain later" she muttered.

"Explain what?" said Ginny.

"Nothing" said Hermione immediately. Luna gave a forced grin.

Ginny raised an eyebrow sceptically, but eventually stopped staring the two of them down and turned back to Ciara and Draco, starting a conversation about how lame Gobstones were.

"Ha, I know! C'mon, they squirt stuff in your face…" Draco said, making all three of them laugh at how wrong that sounded.

Hermione smiled, but then turned back to Harry, who was staring at Draco with a dazed expression on his face.

"Harry!" she said sharply, pulling him out of his reverie. "Could I talk to you privately?"

"Sure?" he said, before being dragged to the nearest empty classroom.

Meanwhile, Ebony was recalling the day's events in her diary.

"**Suddenly I saw Hargrid in da cupboard.**" she wrote. **  
><strong>

"**WTF is he doing?" I asked. **

**Then I looked at Draco. He wuz wearing tonz of eyeliner nd he locked shexier den eva. **

**Suddenly…"HARGRIF WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11" he shooted.  
>I looked around….Hairgrid wuz putting sumfing in my glass of blod!11 <strong>

"**Darko and Vampire started 2 beat him up sexily.  
>"God u r such a posr!1" I shooted at Hairgrid. Suddenly I looked ar what he was putting in da blood. It was…Amnesia Portion!111<strong>"

"You put Amnesia Potion in my blood!" she had shrieked.

"Yup." said Hagrid.

"**Maybe I could use Amnesia potion to make Satan fall in love with me faster!"**

"Yeah, maybe you could" said Draco.

"But-but you'll still love me, won't you?" she said, gripping Draco's shoulders with her nails.

"Sure…" he said "Course I will."

"Yay! What about you, Vampire?" she said, turning to Harry, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said, looking at Draco, who was trying not to laugh.

Ebony smiled. "Then I'm going to go back in time, so cya guys!"

Willow gave Ebony some of Draco's potion. "Drink this so you have some strength."

"Thanks, Willow!" Ebony said before lifting the bottle to her lips.

She crumpled to the floor almost at once.

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way woke up in her bed. Her mission had been completed, and so had Draco's. She was no longer attracted to Draco (or Harry), but was now in love with someone in her imagination. Who she would never meet again, for her crazy dream that night would be her last.

She would dream of fighting Lord Voldemort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"You're in love with Malfoy?" Ginny shrieked.

"Yup." said Harry.

"WELL, FUCK YOU!" she yelled as she ran out crying, bumping straight into Draco himself.

"Hey there, Ginny." he said, smiling down at her.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screeched at him.

"_Charming_ woman, isn't she?" muttered Harry, standing in the doorway, his head bowed.

Draco laughed at the bad magic pun, then smiled and reached his hand out to lift Harry's head up. Their eyes met, and Harry suddenly felt reassured that he would always be in Draco's heart, no matter what happened.

As Draco and Harry sat down at dinner a few hours later, the group was oddly silent. Ebony was not present among them. Willow had her head down on the table, and Luna was stroking her hair lightly, whispering comforting words.

"She-she hasn't woken up." Willow whispered.

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Do you know if she's going to be okay?" he choked out.

Willow lifted her head.

"No…but I called St Mungo's. Some Healers are up in her room right now trying to figure out what's wrong.

Hermione spoke up.

"I also called the Ministry. Apparently her parents have been trying to find her the whole year. Why no-one has helped them, I don't know. Anyway, they are on their way here now."

The Healers in Ebony's room were worn out. They had tried all methods of revival they could think of. They were just about to declare her dead when a shrill voice rang out from the bed in the corner.

"**ABRA KEDABRA!11111"**

Ebony sat up sharply, looking around.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked the Healers. Then she heard someone from the doorway.

"Oh thank God, she's back to normal." Willow said, walking over and pulling Ebony into a hug.

"Did-did you just say thank God? Don't you mean thank Satan?" enquired Ebony.

Willow just grinned and squeezed her harder.

"C'mon. Let's get you up and dressed. I know how long it takes for you to describe every item of clothing you put on."

Hilary and Brad Wilson were overjoyed when they heard that their daughter was safe. But they had been shocked when told that she was not quite the same…

They stared at her as she walked down the Grand Staircase.

_She was smiling, arm in arm with Willow, her perfect features lighting up the room as her glorious hair flowed around her beautifully pale face like rivers-_

"Mary-Sue? Is that you?" exclaimed Brad.

"Huh?" said Ebony, snapping out of her daydream.

"You don't remember us, darling? It's us! Your parents!" said Hilary.

"I don't who you are, pretending to be related to me. I'm goffick, and you're totally preps."

"Mary-Sue, please-"

"My name is **ENOBY nut mary su OK!**"

Willow pulled Brad and Hilary aside for a few minutes, explaining that her name was indeed now Ebony, and that they would have to be careful. She explained her condition yet again.

"Is this true? Is she really that crazy?" they asked the rest of the group.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ciara, Ginny, Cedric, Luna, Draco and Neville all nodded slowly in unison.

"Oh. I see. In that case… I have an idea." said Brad.

"What?" asked Hilary.

"You'll see." he replied.

Oh, and she did. They all did.

Once Ebony was forced to leave Hogwarts with these strange people, she had the time of her life. These people really were gothic! They _must _be her parents. No one else could have raised her like that.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue (Harry's POV)

"A few years have passed since that fateful meeting," said Harry, smiling. "now its time to finish the story."

"What happened, what happened?" demanded Rose and Hugo Weasley. They were sitting cross legged on the carpet, despite the fact that Rose was now 17 and Hugo was now 15.

'Yes, what happened?' asked Draco from his seat beside Harry.

"You know what happened, honey. You were _there_." said Harry.

"I know, I'm just winding you up." said Draco, squeezing Harry's hand, his wedding ring glistening on his finger.

Ron walked out of the room, while Hermione glared after him, then shook her head.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it." she said comfortingly.

"He'll have to someday, I mean even his _kids_ are fine with it." She jerked her head towards her children, who were looking at Harry and Draco interestingly. "They're more mature than he is…' she sighed.

"Finish the story please!" said Rose.

"Alright, alright!"

"The next time I saw Ebony Wilson, she was with her parents at Diagon Alley;

Brad had swapped his pink polo shirt, blue jeans and golf clubs for two lip piercings and a sleeve tattoo. His hair, once blonde, was now black. He was wearing a black Evanescence shirt and grey skinny jeans. He was also wearing eyeliner.

'Hilary had an eyebrow piercing. Her hair was now black and red. It waved straight over her face, covering the whole left side. No longer wearing denim miniskirts and knee high socks, she was wearing a black floor length dress with red lace and purple boots. She also had purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black lipstick.

'Ebony looked happier than ever. Her hair was spiky and bright purple…again.

(And that's all you need to know)

Lots of perfectly normal wizards (although the three Dursleys would have heart attacks if they ever heard such a term again) stared at them. The three Wilsons put their middle fingers up at them.

'Ebony smiled and waved at me as she passed.

"Hey Vampire!" she called.

"Hi Ebony." I replied.

Ron, Hermione and Draco smirked at her as she continued to walk, her hair bouncing. We all exchanged looks, then watched as she turned the corner into Knockturn Alley. We were all thinking the same thing.

Mary-Sue 'Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way' Wilson was no longer walking the corridors of Hogwarts.

And that's the way we like it."

THE END


End file.
